1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill guides and more particularly pertains to a new hand held drill press for enabling a power hand drill to be converted into a drill press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drill guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, drill guides heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art drill guides include U. S. Pat. No. 4,836,720 to Hadden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,674 to Wang et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,930 to Lindsay; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,717 to Aslen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,026 to Lund; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,943 to Clifton et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand held drill press. The inventive device includes a hollow cylindrical sleeve having an open upper end, an open lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. An interior of the cylindrical side wall has an inwardly extending cylindrical wall disposed on a lower half portion thereof. The open lower end of the sleeve has an annular recess formed on an interior surface thereof. A cylindrical drill engagement collar is provided. The cylindrical drill engagement collar is dimensioned for coupling with a nose of a hand held drill. The collar is slidably received within the open upper end of the hollow cylindrical sleeve. A spring member is disposed interiorly of an upper half portion of the cylindrical side wall of the hollow cylindrical sleeve. The spring member has a lower portion secured to an upper end of the inwardly extending cylindrical wall. An upper end of the spring member is disposed inwardly of the cylindrical drill engagement collar for upward biasing thereof.
In these respects, the hand held drill press according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a power hand drill to be converted into a drill press.